Camping Trip
by Atanewaccount
Summary: After Emma and Regina rescue Henry they all go on a Camping Trip together. Adorable Swan Queen fluff. (this time it really is fluff I promise)
1. Chapter 1

**See this whole thing is going to be fluff unlike my other one. **

**I don't own Once you know what would happen if I did, and you have to admit it would be awesome.**

She was regretting this already. She had stupidly decided not to listen to Miss Swan when she told her not to wear her heels. How was she suppose to know it would such a long walk to the camping site? Henry didn't seem to mind , in fact he had his hand in Emma's and they were skipping in the muddy muck. She couldn't see what was so great about it, especially with all of the mosquitoes buzzing in her ear. Plus Emma Swan was singing Princess Pat, except that she was changing the words.

"A rigabambo, now what is that? its something made by the Princess Emma, its red and gold and .." Regina had about enough.

"Miss Swan, if you are going to sing the song, sing the actual song, please don't substitute your own name in. It's very vain." Emma nearly choked she laughed so hard. Henry stopped skipping and looked up at Emma adoringly.

"I like it Mom, you are the savior after all." Emma smirked at Regina before continuing.

"Now Captain Hook, had a mighty fine crew, but not as good as me and you" Emma poked Henry in the nose. Regina rolled her eyes.

"It doesn't even rhyme."

"So, its just a camping song." Emma shrugged. "Alright fine, what should we sing then?"

"How about silence." Regina stated sternly taking a step towards Emma.

"No." Emma placed her hands on her hips and took a step towards Regina as well.

"Fine." Regina walked past her. "Why don't we talk about how each of our weeks went?" Emma huffed, disappointed.

"I finished my art project for school." Henry said happily. Regina smiled at him sweetly, and Emma felt her insides melt a little bit. "I made a diagram of Fairy Tale land." Regina raised an eyebrow slightly.

"Oh yeah, how did my castle turn out?" Emma tried to hold in a laugh.

"Oh lovely." Emma said snickering a little bit. Regina noticed.

"He didn't include it did he?"

"Oh he included it." Emma laughed. "He just burned it."

"You burned it?" Henry could tell she wasn't really mad, she smiled at the end of her question, but she was scary when her face was in front of your face, he wondered why Emma purposefully got this close to her. Then she leaned in and tickled him under his arm pits. "That's what you get for messing with the queen." Henry laughed as his mom glared at him playfully. Emma was impressed she knew Regina wouldn't be mad at Henry for very long, but she figured she would be a little mad at him. It seemed like the evil was disappearing from the queen more and more everyday. It was like she didn't care about that part of her life anymore, being feared. Emma couldn't help the rise in her chest as she thought about how nice it was to just have Regina around, and not the Queen.

They continued walking for a bit longer, but Regina was falling more and more behind. When Emma turned around again, Regina was no where to be found. They were at the campsite so she told Henry to wait there with their things, hoping that Regina wasn't very far behind. She wasn't. Just around the bend was Regina, both heels stuck in the mud. Emma would have laughed, but she saw the pathetic angry pout on Regina's face, and her heart did something she didn't expect. It fluttered against her chest, like the wings of a humming bird. She simply stared for a moment unable to process what had just happened to her.

"Are you going to help me or are you just going to stand there Miss Swan?" Emma nodded and quickly leaped over to where Regina was, and pulled her out. "I don't think I can walk the rest of the way in these heels. Emma followed Regina's gaze to the path ahead, there was a lot of mud, and she was right. Emma would just have to keep rescuing her if they did that.

"Well you are just going to have to go barefoot." Regina stared at Emma, waiting for the laughter, but there was non.

"You are kidding me!"

"Nope." Regina angrily took her shoes off, and the pair started walking to the camp site. Emma was having trouble getting over how short Regina was without her heels. She was so tiny, and adorable. _What? Adorable? The evil queen adorable? Never. _Except that she did find her adorable, incredibly adorable.


	2. Chapter 2

The two of them made it to the camping site, Henry got up off of the rock he was sitting to help his mother, but then he realized that she wasn't wearing her shoes, and he fell onto the mud laughing. Regina wasn't very happy about her son getting muddy, but he was so happy, she didn't dare say anything about the fact that he had probably ruined the only pair of jeans she bought him that he could still fit into, and she bought him that shirt for Christmas last year. She hoped that she would still be able to buy him clothes, she hoped that, he would still let her be apart of his life after the camping trip was over. Since Emma had invited her on this trip she started becoming hopeful that maybe they would actually be sharing Henry, instead of fighting each other for him. She knew if they fought for him again, that Emma would win.

"Mom why aren't you wearing any shoes?" Henry asked when he was finally able to breath.

"Your mom, got stuck in the mud, I thought that she should probably take her shoes off." Emma informed him, Henry stared open mouthed at his mothers.

"You did what Emma told you to do." Regina glared at him, just a little bit.

"I decided that it was the best idea, just because Miss Swan, came up with it first does not mean that she is all of the sudden the boss of me." Emma backed up in mock offense.

"Sorry your majesty I didn't realize that by making a suggestion I was harming your precious ego." Emma was sure, as soon as the words flew out of her mouth that Regina was going to be very angry at her. She was pleasantly surprised when she heard the sound of sweet laughter. It was Regina. Her head tilted back, hair floating around her face as the wind did its own magic, it was rich deep and it dipped and broke at all the right times. Emma's stomach clenched and a brilliant warmth spread from her belly to her face, _She caused this, she caused the most beautiful sound she had ever heard. _She needed to do it again. Emma made a promise to herself then and there that she would get Regina to laugh like that again, during this camping trip, as often as she could.

"Come on Regina, let's get your feet cleaned up. I think I've got an extra pair of sandals in my bag that you can borrow." They set their bags down next to Henry's and Emma and Regina moved over to the lake which is right next to their tent. Henry is still very much in sight. Regina sat down next to the lake and dipped her feet in. She must have been using magic because the dirt from her feet was absorbed into the water immediately leaving them sparkling. Emma was briefly upset that she couldn't do that yet, but was over it, when she realized how beautiful the feet were. She was never one of those people that had a foot fetish, but damn, those were some sexy feet.

"Miss Swan, are you going to get me those sandals or are you going to stand there and stare at my feet all day." Emma gulped.

"Both?" Regina raised an eyebrow, and Emma was too afraid of what would happen if she just stood there, so she ran back to her bag and got the sandals out for Regina.

**Next chapter will be updated soon, and there will be...wait for it...SMORES!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I said soon didn't I? Yeah. I know I'm a bad liar, I'm not as bad as Community Channel though (inside joke) Also I know I said smores this time but I've changed my mind. Also probably won't update again until the end of the month because I'm doing JuNoWriMo. If I do you should feel very lucky and loved.**

"Mom?" Both heads turned and both blushed, each wondering if they really had any rights to him over the other. Emma wondered if now that Regina had helped save their son, and was now fully committed to being good, if Henry really needed the Savior anymore. Regina was wondering now that Henry had Emma, if he really wanted her anymore, Emma was his "real mom." after all. Henry ignored their blush and confusion and instead spoke to both of them at the same time. "Can we have smores." And since they were being addressed at the same time they spoke at the same time.

"Sure."

"What?" Then they stared at each other for a moment.

"Seriously Regina, do you not know what smores are?" Regina shook her head and a light blush creped into her cheeks. Emma clasped her hands over her mouth and giggled before whispering. "You are blushing, that is so cute." Which of course only made the former Queen blush even harder.

"Well instead of gawking at me, Miss Swan why don't you just tell me what they are?" Henry grinned, Emma seeing this gestured for Henry to explain.

"Well you cook the mush mellows over an open fire, and then once its a golden brown or however you like to cook them, you smash it between two graham crackers and Hershey chocolates and eat it!" He spoke really fast and at the end of his speech Henry mimed stuffing his face with an invisible smores. All the while both Regina and Emma watched him with matched amused expressions.

"It sounds very unhealthy." Emma rolled her eyes.

"Of course its unhealthy, camping isn't about being healthy Regina, its about having fun, something you are so obviously incapable of doing." Regina's eyes widened, and she stared at Emma as if she had a piece of cheese dangling from her mouth.

"I am very capable of having fun _Miss Swan_. you just haven't been privileged to see it." Emma smirked a glint in her eyes, and her hands on her hips.

"I don't believe you, I think you are going to have to prove it to me." Regina stepped closer to Emma, her head tilted upwards, their lips were centimeters apart. Emma felt a strange desire to lick her lips, and close her eyes, but she refrained.

"And what exactly will that entail? Miss Swan." She snarled, and Emma resisted the urge the lift her eyes in extasy, when did their arguments, and confrontations become so arousing?

"You must arise to three challenges. One, you must roast and enjoy one smore, Two, you must horse around in the lake with Henry and I, and Third you must also play Star Wars with us. " Regina took a moment, tapped her foot, pouted a little bit rocked her head from side to side before deciding.

"I accept your challenge Miss Swan." Emma smirked again, as she shook Regina's hand.

"I forgot, one more thing, you have to call me Emma." Regina rolled her eyes.

"Agreed."


End file.
